


증오 에서 사랑 에 | From Hate to Love

by Dori_M



Category: Monsta X (Band), No.MERCY (TV)
Genre: Angst, Bullying, Cutting, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Minor Violence, Nightmares, Panic Attacks, Self-Hatred, friendship bonding, learning to love one another
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-08-15 21:52:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8074018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dori_M/pseuds/Dori_M
Summary: "I.M, congratulations. ...."Those words were like poison into I.M's life. No.MERCY really fucked things up for him, and the members who hated him didn't make things much easier





	1. It's Only Going to Get Worse

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, please go easy on me, i kind of rushed the first chapter. It is short, but it will be longer later on. Also, its not beta-read, so sorry for any mistakes.
> 
> Hope you like it.

_“I.M, congratulations.”_

_Those words ran through I.M’s head as he wobbled down towards his spot as the sixth member to debut. He had felt dizzy, and didn’t want to walk down as he felt as if it wasn’t his place too. However, he also wanted to debut just as bad as the other members did; too bad the other members didn’t realize that._

_Walking down towards the spots was like walking on foreign territory for him. He just didn’t belong there. As much as he wanted to debut there was this little feeling inside of him. Something that was asking himself if he debuting like this was really the way for him to go. That didn’t matter right now. He is now part of a male kpop group that is under Starship Entertainment and he was going to have to deal with it._

_Yeah….he was just going to have to “deal with it” (read as going through hell)_

_Once he was up on the stage, he looked around. Six other people, his future Monsta X members, were glaring at him. He could see the way they all looked at him. He felt like an outcast all over again, someone who deserved to go dig himself a hole. Heck, he could practically feel the glares of Gunhee and Seokwon from behind him. It did not feel good._

_As each of the members was saying their goodbyes, tears threatened to leave his eyes. Here he was, standing in the territory of something he shouldn’t be trespassing on. He watched as the judges shook each of the other members hand, even hugging some of them. He also watched as they all walked right passed  him, ignoring the fact that he was even there. Not only were his members being mean to him, but also his sunbaes?_

_He really just wanted to cry now._

_Hell, he just wanted to debut with Nu’bility. Why did the stupid company have to have so little money? Why couldn’t things have just worked out the way things should have were he could have just debuted with members who didn’t actually despise him; members who actually cared for him._

_No, he was stuck with some hyungs who could push him off a cliff at any given moment._

_He knew good and well that going into No.MERCY would mean that he would receive a lot of hate. However, he didn’t know that the hate would be this strong. At times, it would be a little too much. It would reach points at which he couldn’t actually deal with it all that well._

_And those were the times were he would cry himself to sleep._

_The hate that he was getting now was stronger than the time were he had just joined No.MERCY. Back then, they only had a very strong hate for him. Back then, him debuting wasn’t a for sure fact. Now, they ‘despised’ him. He actually ended up debuting with them and had taken a place that didn’t belong to him. The glares and whispers behind his back were too much._

_Hell, if that was too much, how would he deal with it if they cursed at him right in the face?_

_The fact is, he wouldn’t be able to deal with it, and that would be his breaking point. The point in which he would give up on everything that he had worked for, pack up, and leave. So, as he was in the car on the way to the dorm, the atmosphere was as heated as ever._

_He sat in the very back, eager and restless to get home. Who cares about the situation at hand? This car ride was one of the worst experiences that he had ever experience, even worse than the bullies back in Boston. It was as if they all had eyes at the back of their heads and were giving him the deadliest glares. As he sat in the very back, he could feel the tension and restlessness coming from the person right beside him; Gunhee. He was sat all the way scooched over to the left, avoiding him as much as possible. Him, and the dead silence was enough to make him want to scream. And if that wasn’t enough, the words spoken next sure were._

_“You should have never debuted in the first place.” Wonho said from right in front of him, turning around to give him the dirtiest look._

_“Yeah, since when were your useless talents ever enough to make it into a kpop group.” Shownu said from right beside Wonho, giving him a snarl._

_“You absolutely suck; why do you get to debut instead of me?” Seokwon said from the left of Gunhee, sighing and turning to look out of the window._

_“Yeah, he’s right. You just deserve to live as a homeless man on the side of the street.” Gunhee said from right next to him, sticking his tongue out at him and flipping him off._

_“To be honest, you are just some pathetic loser who feeds off of other people’s accomplishments just so you can get your way.” Kihyun said from in front of Minhyuk, murmuring something from under his breathe about how he should just go sell himself._

_“Not just that, but he is also a useless bitch who deserves nothing but a pile of shit shoved down his throat. Not just that, but he also looks like a mother freaking turd.” Hyungwon said from besides Kihyun, flipping him off while keeping his eyes straight ahead._

_“He probably did sell himself to debut, I mean why the hell else would some talentless trashcan be able to debut like this…” Minhyuk said._

_By now his whole world was collapsing in on him. Every word they all said, every gesture they all made. It all piled up on him at once, and he couldn’t stand it anymore. Screw debuting, all he wanted to do was die. To die and rot in a hole; it was his only escape from this hellish life that he was living as a trainee. The tears that were falling down his eyes were no longer tears, but waterfalls of all the good memories that he had experienced as a trainee. The good times at Nu’bility, the fun things that he did with the Nu’bility members; it all came crashing down on him all at once to a point in which he was just done with every single sing that was going on right now. As he just kept on crying and crying to a point where he just couldn’t bear it. His head was pounding and his heart was beating fast. All of a sudden he felt as if he were explode but then…_

_A few words were said, right then. Words that will forever haunt his memories. Jooheon, from the very front of the car said these very few words._

_And that was when he couldn’t go on any longer…_

_“Changkyun….” Jooheon said, “you should just go on a head and kill yourself..”_

_“Changkyun….”_

_“Changkyun…”_

“Changkyun!”

I woke up with a start, bouncing up from my place on the top bunk. I was so startled that I had accidently bumped my head on the ceiling above me. It had really hurt as I put my hand up to my head and soothingly rubbed circles on the top my head.

I looked over to my left and found a very angry Kihyun, something that I had seen a lot of during No.MERCY.

“Changkyun, I have been yelling your name for the past twenty minutes! Hurry up and get ready, we are leaving in five minutes.” Kihyun said, before exiting the room, shutting the door behind him.

Right as he left, I immediately fell back down on my bed. I was sweating like crazy. My shirt was even drenched in sweat. Tears began to fall down my face as I stared up at the ceiling. No.MERCY had just ended yesterday, and the resent was still present in the dorm, hateful as ever. Today we were going to meet our manager for Monsta X, the group that we all debuted in. I know that No.MERCY had just ended yesterday, but we were still a team.

A team of people who all hate me, including myself.

While training for the final debut mission, I do have to admit, we were starting to get closer. I wasn’t friends with anyone, but they had finally began to talk to me. Interactions with the other members were something that I had begun to experience more often, and things were finally adding up to having a good start.

However, the words “I.M., congratulations” had changed that thought entirely.

The way things were had gone straight back to the beginning.

The nightmare that I had just had was probably because of all the anxiety that I had been having due to the stress of what had been happening. I do have to admit though, I have had nightmares before about things like that, but nothing to the extent of what I had just know.

Luckily, it was all just a dream.

Quickly remembering that I have to get ready in about five minutes, I quickly wiped the tears off of my face and climbed down the stairs to my bunk. Thankfully, meeting the manager and learning a few things about our debut were the only things that we would be doing today, so I don’t really have to get ready like I usually do on recording days. Tomorrow, however, might be a different story.

I quickly grabbed a pair of jeans and a shirt and hoodie from my drawer and rushed over to the bathroom. Thankfully, my eyes weren’t red anymore, but I did look a little shaken up. Brushing my hair and teeth, going to the bathroom, and putting on a layer of BB cream, I was now ready to go.

I was about to head off to the kitchen to grab a little something for breakfast when Shownu almost immediately interrupted me.

“Changkyun, we are leaving now! There is no time for breakfast, hurry up!” Shownu said from the doorway, causing me to make a 180 turn and head straight to the door.

As I got to the door, I quickly put on my shoes and rushed straight out of the door. More than half of the other members were already in the car, and I could tell that they were pissed, specifically at me.

“Changkyun, what took you so long? Hurry up or we are going to be late!” Hoseok yelled from the passenger seat, causing me to flinch.

“Sorry hyung.” I apologized, quickly heading to my space at the back of the van far away from the other members.

I was seated next to Jooheon, the only person who I could actually hold a conversation with for more than 10 seconds. However, music was the only thing that we talked about, and that was okay.

“Seriously speaking, Changkyun, what took you so long?” He whispered into my ear as I put my seatbelt on after taking a seat. As the car took off, everyone was silent. I was afraid of speaking, for everyone could hear me, and that is something that I don’t actually want. It’s a shame that they can’t even have conversations right in front of me, a fact that almost makes me want to cry. I know that things will eventually work out, but it will probably be years from now, a time so far away that i don’t actually know for sure if they will ever be close to me.

“I don’t want to talk about it.” I whispered as silent as possible into Jooheon’s ear, not wanting anybody else to hear me.

“Oh, ok.” He quietly responded back. I was grateful that he didn’t bother me on the subject and insist on me telling him (which I never will because I know that he doesn’t actually care), but I knew that he never would anyway.

And those were the only words spoken on the entire car ride.

***

The Starship Entertainment building looked just like I had remembered. All of those days I would walk in to start practicing were memories that felt just as if it was yesterday. Walking into the building, a staff member guided us to the elevator and pressed the button to the fourth floor. The elevator ride was quiet, just as I had expected. As we got off, she led us to this room at the very end of the hallway. As we walked into the room, we were met with this middle-aged man. He was probably our manager for Monsta X, and he looked nice enough. Two other people were in there, people who I recognized. They were probably the other managers/staff for Monsta X.

After entering, we all took seats around the meeting table. The atmosphere was tense and everybody looked on edge. It was probably because of the fact that I was in the room, and that was a fact that I wasn’t very fond of.

“Hello, everyone. I’m your manager for Monsta X, the name of your group, and it’s nice to meet you.” He said as he bowed to everyone. We all then got up and bowed to him, giving him our greetings as well.

“So, as you all know, you guys are now part of the new Starship Entertainment boy group, Monsta X. It will be a hip-hop group, as you already know, blah blah blah. You guys probably already know the gist of what’s going on, and what this new group will be like, or maybe you don’t. However, all of that stuff isn’t important right now. I will go over in more detail about our group at a later time, but for now we have something more important to discuss, something that will affect your debut drastically.” He said, causing all heads to turn in confusion.

No one knew what he was talking about, and they didn’t know what to expect. Hell, even though I was in this sort of position before, I had no idea what he was talking about either. Another thing I didn’t know was that that ‘thing’ that was so important was something that was about to create extreme awkwardness between all of the members.

“Teamwork. A good kpop group can’t be successful without teamwork. And, as you all know, you guys aren’t on good terms with Changkyun, and I want to change that. I know that it can’t happen in a day, but I want you guys to start bonding right now. So, what’s going to happen is I am going to leave this room, and you guys are going to hold a conversation for about ten minutes. I know it sounds stupid, but I also know that your guy’s conversations with Changkyun aren’t exactly over ten seconds so don’t whine at me. You can begin now.” He said, and with that, him and the two other managers left it at that.

This was the most confused I have ever been throughout all of my trainee days, and I have had a good share of confusing moments. This one, however, was the most confusing thing that has happened today.

I am pretty sure that this isn’t how bonding works, and I am also sure that all of the other members are aware of that fact also. Apparently, this new manager was very eager to get things rolling, and I wasn’t actually too fond of that. He was getting started with things too quickly, and it wasn’t making me exactly comfortable.

However, I am grateful for the fact that he was trying to get us to work together and too help us get a long, but this wasn’t the right way to do it. Personally, I would be fine with his way of things because I am desperate to be able to converse with the other members, but the other members probably thought the exact opposite of me.

And I was totally right.

“Well, this is awkward.” Wonho said, as he looked around the room. When he looked at me, he glared at me, but then immediately went back to looking around the room.

“Things wouldn’t be this way if I.M didn’t even debut in the first place.” Minhyuk said, causing everyone to sigh.

“Come on Minhyuk, don’t say things like that, even if it’s true.” Kihyun said, almost causing me to tear up.

Here they were, my future members, dissing and calling me out right in front of my face. I don’t know if they know that I hate it, but even if they did it probably wouldn’t change a thing.

“I’m done with this,” Hyungwon said, standing up and leaving towards the door, “I don’t know what that new manager was thinking, but there is no way I am doing this. I don’t know what things will be like years on later from now, but I am definitely not bonding with you anytime soon.” He said, before opening the door and stomping out of the room.

“He’s right.” Minhyuk said, before taking his exit immediately after.

Wonho followed, and then Shownu, then Kihyun, and then Jooheon left leaving me alone in the meeting room silently crying. Things were not looking good for me, and I am pretty sure that they weren’t supposed to do that just now. Unfortunately, they didn’t care. They would do anything to get rid of Changkyun, even if it meant doing things they shouldn’t, even Jooheon.

I sat there, crying in the room as I thought of the things to come. This debut, even though I wanted it so badly, was something that I was not looking forward to.


	2. Chapter 2: Everything is Fucked Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hoseok fucked Up, the Manager fucked up, and Changkyun is a "fuckup"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, guys, I'm really sorry. Don't ever believe me when I say I'll update in a week xD BUT WOW I UPDATED?
> 
> Legit I was about to quite on this fic, but your comments are what help push me through my business/laziness so thank you all! Even if i don't reply I always read them :3
> 
> Hope you guys like this Chapter :)

“We really shouldn’t have done that”

Jooheon’s words echoed throughout everyone’s minds. He was right in some ways. Even if the manager’s ways of bonding weren’t exactly the best they still should have obeyed his orders.

“I’m not kidding. What we did was on the lines of immature and we should have at least tried at settling some things.” Jooheon said while crossing his arms over his chest.

“Your right. Even if you guys still hate him that doesn’t mean you have the right to leave him there.” Shownu added. His words seemed to have some effect on the other members. He was the leader of the group and what he said was right.

“Whatever. I’ll go in if that’s what you want, but that doesn’t mean that I want to reconcile with him any time soon.” Hyungwon said before stomping away towards the meeting room. The other members followed in pursuit as well.

“Don’t worry Jooheon,” Shownu said while putting his hand on Jooheon’s arm, “they’ll come around eventually.”

His words did reassure Jooheon somewhat but not completely. The word ‘eventually’ could mean soon, or possibly years from now.

He just hopes that Changkyun will be alright.

***

As the members filed back into the room, I was confused. They had just said they didn’t want anything to do with him and then left so I didn’t really expect them to comeback. I had to hurriedly wipe the tears off my face before anyone could say something about it.

They seemed to have noticed my irritated eyes but, thankfully, they didn’t comment on it.

The managers were nowhere to be seen. I guess the ten minutes haven’t passed yet. Luckily some of the time has went by so that mean I don’t have to stay in this room full of people who despise me too long. I could feel their glares on me but they weren’t as bad as before. Jooheon or someone probably bribed them to sit in the meeting room with me because they wouldn’t have made that decision on their own.

No one made any move to speak, but that was good in a sense. Even if they weren’t trying to reconcile with me at least they weren’t spitting out all the insults that they could manage.

However, knowing my members, that wasn’t going to last the rest of the day.

We sat in silence for another good minute until Jooheon finally spoke up. “Uh, Changkyun, how was your day?” I really appreciated the gesture but he had just made things even more awkward.

“U-uhm, it was fine I guess? It’s still morning so…” Hyungwon snorted at my remark. I glanced over at him while he glared at me. I shrunk in my seat, realizing that conversing with any of the members except for Jooheon was near impossible. Maybe Shownu, but I know he hates me deep down.

“Oh.” Was all that he replied with. We didn’t get the chance to say anything else because our main manager walked into the room again.  What is his name, again? Kwang Ji?

“Ok, listen up guys. Obviously, I wasn’t expecting the best results out of my actions and this probably wasn’t the best of decisions. Sorry to break it to you but this was the only reason that I wanted to call you in today. Your debut song will be explained in detail tomorrow with all your trainers so you can take up the rest of this day to do whatever you would like. Just don’t stay up too late!” He said, before leaving the room and heading to the car where he would drive us back to the dorm.

I knew I had jinxed it when I thought that their glares had soften, because now they are harsher than ever. Well, at least some of them. I swallowed hard as I tried not to cry. They seem like nice people but I still don’t know why they hate me so much. I mean, there is everything about me to hate, but they could at least hold a conversation with me, right?

Who am I kidding, I was such a mistake.

“Look at what you did. We woke up early and wasted time because of you.” Minhyuk said, shooting me a harsh glance. It was impossible for me to shrink in my seat any further because I was as slouched as I could get. Jooheon seemed to notice my uncomfortableness because he started to stand up for me.

“Don’t blame things on him. It’s our fault for not acting like civil human beings.” He said, looking around for anyone that would say otherwise.

“Well we wouldn’t have to hate him if he wasn’t such a fuck up!” Hoseok yelled, gaining everyone’s attention. Even Minhyuk and Hyungwon seemed shocked at his words but they didn’t disagree either.

He was right, I am such a fuck up. Even as a kid.

I could no longer hold my tears back. They were pouring down my face and I made no attempt to wipe them but I kept my head down. However, I do want my members to see me like this. They can’t know how much of a useless wimp I am. So, I did what I thought the best option was.

I got up out of my seat and swiftly walked to and out the door.

If the members had said anything about my little “outburst” then I didn’t hear it because I was already sprinting out of the building and towards the dorms. It was stupid of me because the dorms are like a 30-minute walk from the building but I was running blindly so time didn’t matter that much.

I reached the dorms eventually (probably in about 20 or so minutes but I was too much of a depressed mood to even care). Entering the dorms, I slammed the door shut behind me and ran into the bathroom. The bathroom is pretty much my second room hence the fact that I spend most of my time there trying to avoid my hateful members at all costs.

Closing the door behind me, I slid down the door with my hands in my face. None of my members were here. None of my family was here. It was just me, sitting alone in the bathroom. I took this situation to my advantage and cried.

I cried like I did that same night.

If only I had turned out like one of those hopeless kids that have no future. Well, I am a hopeless kid, but my future is with a boy group. Although they hate me, it’s still a future that I’ve always wanted. Sadly, given the circumstances, this isn’t exactly what I had planned everything out to be.

Instead, I’m just some fuckup interfering with other people’s dreams.

I cried until the tears no longer were streaming down my face. I must look like a mess. I got up from the floor and looked at the mirror. It was true. I looked like shit. All I wish is for them to stop hating me.

But that’s impossible when I hate myself too.

***

The ride back to the dorm was full of tension. After Changkyun had gotten up and left everyone looked around the building for him but he was nowhere to be found. Everyone had assumed that he had gone back to the dorms. There weren’t many places he could have gone, and knowing him, he wouldn’t do something rash like run far away.

Everyone could tell that Hoseok regretting his words. The moments Changkyun got up and ran he had known that he had fucked up. Sure, he still had some resent for him, but he’ll eventually come around.

Eventually…

No one had said anything about that moment; Hoseok’s words and Changkyun’s outburst still left a heavy tension in the air on the way back to the dorm. Obviously, not everything is going to be okay after that, but maybe things will settle down a little bit. Everyone felt bad for Changkyun, right? So, maybe everything will be okay?

Oh, hell no.

Sure, everyone felt a little bad, but they still hated him. Maybe they’ll settle down a little bit on the bullying, but everything was far from okay.

The car pulled up to the dorm and everybody quickly exited. If Changkyun wasn’t inside the dorm, then were the hell else where he be?

Everyone walked into the dorm. Jooheon started calling out his name. When there was no response, everyone started panicking a little on the inside. The members spread throughout the dorm in search for him.

Kihyun walked up to the bathroom door to check to see if he was in there but the door was locked. That meant that, in fact, Changkyun was inside. He started banging on the door repeatedly while yelling out his name. Everyone, upon hearing this, rushed to Kihyun’s side. When there was still no response, he did what he had to do.

He kicked down the door.

Now although Kihyun may be short, he was still semi-built. He walked over the broken-down door and walked over to Changkyun who was curled up in a ball in the corner.

He was sleeping with dry tears streaks on his face.

“The brat’s sleeping.” Hyungwon said, but deep down there was a hint of worry.

“And it looks like he was crying. I wonder why?” Jooheon said, before shooting a glare over at Hoseok’s direction who felt a little bit guilty.

Shownu walked over to where he was sleeping and picked him up in one swift movement. Walking over to the bed, he quickly placed him onto Kihyun’s bed (Changkyun had the top bunk and it was easier to place him on the bottom). Kihyun wanted to protest but didn’t say anything. The rest of the members eventually left the room to go do whatever they wanted but that didn’t stop them from worrying just the slightest.

Tomorrow was going to be one hell of a day and no one was ready for it.

***

_“You’re a little piece of shit, you know? You’re so worthless that even Jesus could hate you. Just go kill yourself already.”  Yoon Ki said before shoving him onto the ground. It was just another day at school. Changkyun goes to school, gets bullied, goes home and then cuts himself._

_He started crying and got up from the ground to run away before he felt a foot trip him from behind. He fell face first into the ground. It’s a good thing he didn’t break his nose._

_“Oh, look what we have here? You scared?” Yoon Ki said before punching him face. His face was going to look fucked up tomorrow. Changkyun reached up to touch his nose when he felt a warm substance on his fingers. It was blood. Tears were now uncontrollably flowing down his face. The salty water along with the blood didn’t taste good in his mouth._

_“Oh my! The pussy’s crying! Go to hell! You’re a worthless brat!” Yoon Ki said, spitting in his face before walking away._

_The walk home was devastating. The bully was right, he did deserve to die. Music was all that kept him alive and he was shit at producing it. It had started to rain, but he could care less. By the time he reached his house, he was a soaked mess. His parents were out again so he had the whole house to himself. He walked upstairs to his bathroom and closed the door behind him. Opening his cabinets, he searched for the only friend the he had._

_His razor._

_This unidentifiable warm feeling spread throughout his body as he grabbed the cold piece of metal. His body sunk to the ground right next to the toilet and he pulled up his sleeves. He had been clean for about, what, five days? Recent scars lay on top of new ones, and he couldn’t wait to add more to his collection._

_One. Two. Three. Four. Five. Eventually he had lost track and just sliced away endlessly. If only each cut could get rid of each problem._

_He closed his eyes and just thought for a moment. He thought about what would happen if his parents saw him like this, or even Yoon Ki. What would they think? Would they even care? He didn’t have the time or energy to think of an answer to those questions because he could feel himself slowly passing out. He must have been hearing things because he can almost hear someone calling out his name. He didn’t hear the door open. Or maybe he did? He could hear his name being called out louder and louder. Was there banging on the door? He couldn’t tell._

_“Changkyun! Changkyun are you in there?” He could hear his mom yelling. Shit, he was slowly dying and his mom was on the other side of the door. Must have gotten home early. His mom doesn’t love him anyways because he was so pathetic. He opened his eyes. The door was broken down (that sounds familiar) and his mom was standing over him with tears rushing down her face. He felt the presence of something around his body. His mom was cradling him in her arms._

_He didn’t want this feeling to go away._

_“M-Mom! I’m sorry…” He managed to squeak out. He had realized that his mom had cared for him at that moment, even if he was somewhat useless._

_“No Changkyun! Don’t go!” He heard her yell. He could also hear sirens. Sirens? His mom must have called 119._

_Eventually he felt that he was suffocating. He struggled greatly; he couldn’t keep his eyes open. He started blinking uncontrollably trying to stay awake. His mom must have noticed it too because she started calling out his name even louder._

_“Changkyun! Please don’t go!” But he could no longer hear her words. Everything felt as if he was drowning underwater. Couldn’t hear or see anything. Everything was a blur. Is this what death feels like? Either that, or he must be in hell already because there was no way he was going to heaven…if it even exits. He started seeing black dots in his vision until eventually all he could see was black._

_“Changkyun…please don’t go!”_

I yelped and jumped up in my bed, hitting my head on the top of the bunk. It’s funny how this situation had happened earlier in the day. Except this time, I was sweating uncontrollably with tears pouring down my face.

I took in my surroundings. I was no longer on the bathroom floor but in a bed other than mines, even though I was still in my room. Must be on Kihyun’s bed. The man was sitting on the bed next to his, looking over at me with worry. I turned my head on him and wiped away all of the sweat and tears that was on my face.

“Did you have a nightmare?” He asked, clearly worried.

But why would he worry about me?

The dream in mention had got me shook for a while so when I didn’t respond he just sighed. He got up from the bed and walked over to me and pat me on the head. “Hope you’re okay.” Was all that he said.

He started walking to the door. Before exiting, he turned around and smirked at me.

“Oh, and by the way, Changkyun, you’re paying for that door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For anyone confused about this chapter 
> 
> 119 is Korean emergency dial
> 
> This fic had two POV. Changkyun's POV is first and everyone else's is Third Person POV
> 
> Well, that's all. Hope you enjoyed this! I'll update as soon as i can ;)

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Kudos and comments are appreciated!  
> Next chapter hopefully up sometime this week.


End file.
